With the proliferation of computers and networking technologies, users are able to generate and share an inordinate number of files, representing documents, audio, images and video as well as any such combination. Moreover, many versions of the documents and files may exist. Consequently, management of these documents and files poses a tremendous challenge. Traditional text-based tracking and searching of documents are ineffective, if the document includes images, for instance. Also, searches for images are confined to the textual information describing the images, not the images themselves. This is so because conventional image processing approaches are computationally expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach for tracking documents and files using image processing techniques.